Apenas Mais Uma de Amor
by CocklesGirl
Summary: Misha confronta Jensen e faz ele enxergar o que ele não quer ver / SongFic - Apenas mais uma de amor - NXZero


**_ Eu gosto tanto de você  
Que até prefiro esconder  
Deixo assim ficar  
Subentendido_**

**_ Como uma ideia que existe na cabeça  
E não tem a menor pretensão de acontecer_**

**_Eu acho isso tão bonito  
de ser abstrato baby  
A beleza é mesmo tão fugaz _**  
Estávamos brincando nos intervalos eu, ele, Jared e Rob, e eu sacana como sempre com minhas piadas e brincadeiras de duplo sentido, não pude perder a oportunidade de tentar beija-lo o pelo menos tentar toca-lo, mas ele sempre dava um jeito de fugir ou se desviar. Eu só queria te-lo em meus braços, pelo menos em brincadeira.

— HAHAHAHA ele só foge, mas que sabe numa próxima Mish, mais não desista por que qualquer hora ele vai acabar baixando a guarda. — Jay me disse enquanto ria, Jared era esperto ele sabia do meu desejo por Jensen, e ele vivia me dizendo que ele também me queria.

— A girafa tem razão Mish, ele nega mais agente sabe que ele tá doidinho por você, nunca perca as esperanças meu amigo. — Rob me disse enquanto dava uma piscada pra mim e se retirava, deixando eu, ele e Jared que ainda ria pelo fato dele ter o chamado de girafa.

— É verdade.. Jensen me responda por quê você vive me afastando quando tá na cara que você me quer ?

— Não quero nada, sou homem, sou hetero, sou casado e tenho uma filha. — Ele me respondeu sério.

— E eu também.

— Eu..,er... pessoal eu to indo o diretor tá me chamando. — Jay dizia visivelmente constrangido enquanto se retirava, aquela conversa estava ficando pessoal demais.

Então éramos eu e ele, com aquele silêncio ensurdecedor, então já não aguentando mais eu o puxei para meu trailer já que estávamos perto dele.

**_É uma ideia que existe na cabeça  
E não tem a menor pretensão de acontecer_**

**_Pode até parecer fraqueza  
Pois que seja fraqueza então,  
A alegria que me dá  
Isso vai sem eu dizer_**

Eu o joguei no meu sofá, enquanto ele gritava que eu estava maluco, e então eu mandei ele se calar e me ouvir coisa que foi difícil pra ele fazer já que estava tão desesperado com a minha atitude, quando ele finalmente se calou, comecei a falar tudo o que eu tinha guardado a tanto tempo.

— Sabe qual é o seu problema Jen? Seu machismo, você vive fugindo de mim ou de qualquer um que ameace seu precioso ego, é impressionante, toda vez que eu me aproximo você se afasta, e é só comigo isso, podem falar de você com o Jay ou com qualquer outro, mas comigo por algum motivo que eu desconheço você fica cheio de merda, o que você tem em Jen? O que você tem contra mim? Por que não gosta quando falam de você comigo? Por um acaso tocam em algum ponto fraco seu?— Eu gritei enquanto ele me olhava com aquela cara de bunda.

— Você só pode tá maluco, Mish o que deu em você? Tomou tudo? Guardou um pouco pra mim? — ele me perguntou enquanto se levantava e me encarava. — Hein Mish? Me responde você o que você tem? Qual é o SEU problema?

— MEU PROBLEMA QUER SABER QUAL É MEU PROBLEMA ?!

— É SERIA MUITO BOM !

— TÁ BOM ENTÃO LÁ VAI ! A PORRA DO MEU PROBLEMA É QUE EU TE QUERO CARAMBA ! — Eu gritei, e sem dar oportunidade de responder eu o agarrei e violentei sua boca, ele resistiu no começo mais depois se entregou enquanto nossas línguas dançavam.

_**E se amanhã não for nada disso  
Caberá só a mim esquecer  
E eu vou sobreviver  
O que eu ganho, e o que eu perco  
Ninguém precisa saber**_

Nós nos beijávamos como se não houvesse amanhã, só paramos quando o ar foi necessário.

— Você tá maluco. — Ele disse enquanto ofegava, a sua testa ainda colada com a minha.

— Só se for por você. — Eu disse sugando seus lábios outra vez. — E aí ainda vai continuar negando?

— Na frente dos outros sim, tenta entender, Mish tem mais pessoas envolvidas. — Ele disse enquanto acarinhava meu rosto.

—Entendi. — Eu disse sorrindo .

— Rob e Jay estavam certo eu realmente sou doidinho por você.

Então nos beijamos de novo e dali pra frente nós sempre aproveitávamos os intervalos da melhor maneira possível, ah se nosso trailers falassem ..

_**O que eu ganho, e o que eu perco  
Ninguém precisa saber**_


End file.
